CrazyTown Finds A Rabid Author
by NeoExplosion
Summary: The CrazyTown saga continues when an author decides to write their own Gravity Falls fan fiction. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, and welcome to my newest update, CrazyTown Finds A Rabid Author! I've been meaning to write this for a while, but I couldn't find the time. So without further ado, here is my story!_

**Like OMG guyzzz, I just started dis new story about Gravity Fallz, it is soooo cool! PLZ read and reviews!**

One day Dipper and Mabel were wandering around the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, when Dipper asked Mabel something. **(AU: OMG I LUVZ THESE GUYS, THY ARE MY FAVES!) **He said, " Mabel do you ever get the feeling someone is watching us, and somehow controlling our every move?"

**OMGZZZ! A CLIFFY! REVIEW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENZ NEXT! I TOTS LOVE THESE CHARACTERS, AND I SO WISH THAT I COULD MEET THEM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i left y'alls with a cliffy! OMG lets see what happens! plz read and review, and no ****flamers, i'm new, kk?**

_Five minutes before the author was writing her story:_

_Mabel replied, "Dipper, stop being a dork! There's no way anyone is doing that, Dippy-Dip!"_

_"What did you call me?"_

_"I said, 'Dipper, stop being a dork!'"_

_"No, but after that you said, 'There's no way anyone is doing that, Dippy-Dip!'"_

_"Did I call you Dippy-Dip?"_

_"You did."_

_"What's going on Dipper?"_

_"I don't know Mabel but maybe we should go back to the-"_

_"Dipper what's wrong?"_

"I love Wendy!"**(AU: Cuz i totally luv Dip/Wendy!)**

"I'm off to find me a boyfriend!"

**So luv is in the air at Gravity Fallz! read and review for more ****chappies! Srry for short chaps, but all this drama is going onz, and ive been sooooo distracted, that i haven't found time to update loyal readerz! srryz, but the story will get better!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Five minutes before author posts story update:_

_"Dipper, what happened earlier?"_

_"I don't know Mabel, let me check my book."_

_As Dipper rapidly flips through the book looking for answers, Mabel guards him until she starts getting bored._

_"Dipper, hurry up!"_

_"I found it! It says here that there is something called a crazed fanfiction author. They write stories about their favorite characters, controlling their actions. It has a list of ways to stop them. You could report their story for __inappropriate content, make an account and write mean reviews until they stop, or locate and destroy their source of power. I think that last one means assassinate them or their computer. What should we do?"_

_"I don't know, maybe Waddles can help. I'll go get him. Waddles! Where are you?"_

_"I think we should make a plan before they start to- Oh no, its happening! Aghh!"_

**Hey guyzzzz, Im back with my ****storyz! Luv y'all for reading, enjoi! Plz review, and no flamezies!**

"I'm going to ask out Wendy!" Dipper said.

Mabel said, " Ok, I will go too, maybe I will find a boyfriend!"

**Good idea? mayb i should give up, review and i will ****stays!**


	4. Chapter 4

_24 hours and 5 minutes before new story update:_

_"Ok, Mabel, this is the plan to get the author to stop. We make a fanfiction account, post evil reviews, and get them to stop! What do __you think?"_

_"What if they don't stop?"_

_"I've located their household, where we will then force them to stop by threats and then destroy their computers! But first, what should our username be?"_

_"Oh, I know, Waddles-the-conquerer!"_

_"OK Mabel, we're in. Mean reviews, activate!"_

_"Dipper, don't you think thats kind of harsh?"_

_"Nonsense, its perfect! Now lets catch the next bus to _ to find the author!"_

**Okkz, so ive been getting some really mean reviews, so i dont think i can update dis week. srry ****guyz, i know uve been wantin dis, but i dont think it can happen with these reviews. unless they stop, my updates will only be once every two weeks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Srry to my ****loyalz out their, but this story is officially overz. :( Dipper and Mabel came, sayin dat if i didn't stop, dey wud destroy my computer, so iam deletzing dis story and my accounts. srry guyzz. luvs ya though. **

_3 hours later:_

_"Dipper, will you marry me?"_

_"Dipper, I just wanted to say that you're the best great nephew ever!"_

_"Dude, you're a really cool dude."_

_"And you're the bestest bro- Dipper! Stop writing __fan fictions with our account! Delete it!"_

_"Sorry, its just so fun!"_


End file.
